South Park Prom
by Mofo69
Summary: It's Prom season at South Park high and all are getting ready. Well, most are. Read as the four South Park boys prepare for Prom and how Stan changed the meaning of friendship.


**Just want to let you know this was written based on the straight teen who asked his best friend to prom news story. I thought i was a cute story, so what i have written will closely follow. Also, i'm not that good of a writer. This is my very first fanfiction after all. So please bare with me and my grammatical mistakes. Sorry for the disappointment, and enjoy!**

It was an ordinary, "like any other" type of morning at South Park High. The bell rings notifying the students the day has officially begun. School hours commence with Casey Miller reading the morning announcements as usual.

"...And on Friday, girls' volleyball team will be playing against North, so make sure to come out and show your school spirit. Go cows! In other news, it's that time of year again. Where you ask that special someone to a very special event. I'm talking about prom of course! A night sure to be filled with joyous smiles and various weird kids whose dates are their relatives. In that note, anyone who is not a student attending South Park High or is over the age of 18 will not be granted prom entry. We've dealt with kids in the past demanding admittance with their grandmothers as dates. Anyway, tickets will be sold in front of cafeteria gates starting today, so keep in mind that special someone and start planning your promposals! That's it for today folks. This is Casey Miller signing off!"

As announcements end, the day begins. But of course with being late as per usual, his class didn't start till around after lunch. Kyle was sat next to Stan, like always, at a table along with Cartman and Kenny.

"So who are you guys asking to prom?" Cartman asks with a little too much excitement for his tone.

"I don't know. I'll probably ask that cute girl that works at the Taco Bell." Answered Kenny muffled.

"You mean Juanita? Kenny, you do know she is a grown woman with three kids." Cartman asks jokingly.

"No dumbass. I mean the one that goes to our school." Kenny retorts.

Stan interrupts, "Wendy. I just don't know how I'm going to ask her. I don't want to go too big and embarrass her, and I don't want to go too simple and get her pissed."

"What a load of BS if you ask me." Kyle scoffed.

"What you mean?" Stan asking Kyle.

"I mean it's pointless. Plus, it's way too expensive" Kyle says with his arms crossed looking away.

"Dude, it's a once in a lifetime experience. It's supposed to mark, like, the end of your high school youth, you know?" Stan tells Kyle.

"You're just jealous because you know no one will ask you" Cartman spoke.

"Am not fatass! I just am not that hyped for it like you guys I guess."

"Well, while I'm over here not being a Negative Nancy, I'm planning on asking Heidi," Cartman said joyed.

"Big shock there," Kyle spoke Sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm thinking...flash mob promposal," Cartman said. That last part with his hand's motioning as if he were revealing something magical.

"Pssht. Whatever dude." Kyle says.

"Mhm yes, I can envision it now." Cartman still going on about his plan.

"Kyle, lighten up buddy. You know you're not in high school forever. Live a little." Stan spoke to Kyle.

With that, a flustered walks into the classroom. Reeking of alcohol and sweat, but he arrived earlier than expected so we'll give him that. Class begin for real now.

Time had gone by fast. It was two weeks before Prom and all were preparing with anticipation. Kenny did end up asking the Taco Bell girl and Cartman was planning to ask Heidi today during lunch. Stan was pretty sold on going to prom with Wendy but hadn't officially asked her. Speaking of lunch, Stan walked in the lunchroom heading over to sit at their usual spot. He sat down noticing it was only Kenny and Kyle. All of a sudden the lunchroom is silent with all eyes glued on Cartman. He stood in front of where Heidi sat with Token and Clyde beside him. Token carried a guitar while singing "Hey There Delilah" by Plain White T's and Clyde stood there holding a large poster that read "Prom?" in giant colorful letters. Cartman stood in the middle holding a bouquet of red roses. Heidi was shook, left speechless doing that thing all girls did when they were surprised. She was practically crying. All in all she said yes and everyone clapped and congratulated them. Cartman returned to meet with the guys at lunch.

"Hey, fags. Liked my performance up there?" Asked a cocky Cartman.

"Yeah, I'll admit it was a cute gesture." Kyle answered in annoyance.

"I thought it was going to be a huge flash mob?" Kenny asking trying to taunt Cartman.

"Yeah, that plan backfired. Not enough people were willing to part take. Damn assholes, but this was the next big thing. Not ideal but simple." Cartman answered

"Dude that was, like, genius. Well, now I feel even more shitty on how i'm going to ask Wendy." Stan spoke desperately.

"Yup, it was pretty great." Cartman said as he rubbed his chest off in a conceited manner.

"Yeah, well good to know everyone else is getting asked!" Kyle said very passively aggressively. Then stood up taking his tray and leaving the table.

"Jesus! What's up his?" Asked Cartman while stuffing his face.

"He's been so petty lately. Well, more than usual. He get's so annoyed whenever anyone brings up prom. You don't think he's, like, angry or something?" Stan asks.

"Well, you know with him being gay and all it's unlikely he'll find a date here at South Park high. Not saying he won't. It's just...a small school and not many guys here would sway the other way. Well, beside Tweek and Craig but they're together so…"

Stan starts again, " Really? You know, now that you mention it I can see it. No wonder he resents it so much."

"Course dude. I'm like a genius, you said it yourself." Cartman replies.

"Okay someone's thinking a little too highly of themselves." Kenny interrupts.

"Shut up!" Cartman barked.

School was over now. All had gone home and Stan was just arriving to his house from football practice. Too tired to even change his clothing, he drops everything and falls into the comforting mess of his bed.

"THANK GOD IT'S FINALLY THE WEEKEND" Stan said aloud.

The first thing he did after about a twenty-minute nap, checked his phone. A text message from Wendy.

"Oh right. Date night"

Stan called Wendy.

Phonecall:

Wendy: Hello Stanley.

Stan: Hey Wendy. So date night tonight right?

Wendy: Yeah I was thinking roller skating but you must be dead from football, huh?

Stan: Yeah, you could say that.

Wendy: How about instead I come to your place and we'll watch a movie?

Stan: Sounds great thanks, babe.

Wendy: Course. I'll be over soon.

Stan: Okay. Byeee.

End of phone call.

After that, Stan continued to browse his phone. Hoping on Twitter, which is where most of South Park students would spend their time. With the exception of Cartman and Heidi. Scrolling upon everyone's random tweets and subtweets he lands upon kyle Broflovski's most recent tweet.

Kyle's Tweet:

kylebroflovski16

"I don't want to date you,

I just want a guy to ask me to prom.

I'd be nice to get asked for once instead of helping others get asked."

"I knew it, " Stan thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Wendy arriving.

"He, Stan I'm here! I let myself in." Wendy Yelled.

"I'm upstairs." Stan yelled back.

Wendy walked in his room making herself comfortable as she had been in there numerous times.

"Your room is a mess." Wendy started off with.

"When is it not?"

"True. So where are your parents? I noticed they aren't home?"

"They went out shopping along with Shelly."

"Ah. Well, that's cool. Now, what shall we watch?" Wendy asked

"I don't know. Whatever you want."

"You're a drag you know that? Hmm. Ever seen Stranger Things?"

"No, but I know everyone's been obsessing over it."

"Great, we'll watch that then."

After about three episodes into the series and Stan was hooked. They had decided to take a break and just chill and cuddle for awhile.

"Wow now I understand the hype for this show," Stan said.

"I know! Bebe introduced me to it and I instantly love."

"Yeah." Stan commented

"So, did you see Cartman's promposal to Heidi today?" Wendy asked changing the subject in a very curious and cute voice.

Stan replied hesitantly. "Uh...yeah. Pretty out there don't you think?"

"Yes but I mean it was freaking adorable. It's so romantic! With prom, an-" Wendy was interrupted by Stan.

"Hey, Wendy. I know you really wanted to get asked to prom, and I was going to ask you. But I was thinking if you know, maybe…"

"Stanley tell me you're not going to ask another girl!" Wendy asked defensively.

"NO! No. No no no. I would never ask another girl! YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND! What I was trying to say is that...Well here let me put it this way. You know Kyle? My super best friend since forever?"

"Y-yeah…" Wendy asks suspiciously.

"Well, you know how he's, like, gay and shit?"

"Yes"

"Ever since prom was announced he's been so hateful towards the idea. I think he might be feeling a bit left out with everyone getting asked. He avoids speaking about it and just scoffs whenever it's mentioned. I mean, look at his most recent tweet." Stan pulls out his phone to show Wendy.

As she reads the tweet, she asks Stan. "So...you want to ask him to prom?"

"Yes, and I wanted to get your approval beforehand. Wendy, he's my super best friend and I hate seeing the guy like that. You know how he is."

Wendy was quiet for awhile. Until finally she broke the silence. "Stan, this is why I love you." Wendy smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Really?" Stan asked.

"Of course you dummy! He's your best friend! And yeah I was looking forward to being asked, but I understand. I'm just glad to have such a sweetheart of a boyfriend." Wendy said with the biggest grin on her face.

"Wendy thanks. You're the best!" Stan says and gives her a tight hug along with a kiss.

Now, it was less than a week away from prom. Quite a handful of creative promposals were asked as the date neared. Stan hadn't asked Kyle yet but explained to Kenny, Cartman, Wendy, and Bebe, whom would help him during his promposal, the plan. It was the end of the day and less than three minutes till the release bell rang indicating to students to go home. Stan, Kenny, Cartman, Wendy, and Bebe all stood in the lobby area that was near Kyle's last class. Stan stood in front of the long, ass paper the rest stood behind it holding it. The bell now rang, and all the students poured out of their classrooms to go home. Stan had a megaphone and started to call Kyle's name.

"Kyle Broflovski! May you please step forward." Stan said through the megaphone.

The look on Kyle's face. He was confused, unsure he was the one being called. Some people, who were told about the plan, pushed Kyle forward to get him to see. Now Kyle stood in front of Stan with a crowd of students encircling them.

"Kyle, You're hella gay, I'm hella straight, but you're my best friend so be my date?" Stan read what was written on the giant sign through the megaphone.

Now you should have really seen Kyle's face. He was utterly shocked. He didn't see this coming at all. He ran up to his best friend and gave him the biggest hug ever. Kyle nearly squeezed Stan to death! He was speechless. After that, they took some adorable, ass pictures the crowd of people disintegrated and everyone went home. Wendy let Stan drive Kyle home.

"Stan oh my god! Dude that was so unexpected." Kyle said still going on about the promposal.

"Yeah, anything for my best friend! Ha, I knew you really didn't dread prom." Stan said

"I just got tired of seeing everyone getting asked, that I guess...I might have gotten a bit jealous. But now I got asked, and by my best friend." Kyle said. Then he quickly came to a realization and his tone changed.

"Er...oh wait Stan. Aren't you afraid everyone will think you're gay and, and what about Wendy is she okay with this? I mean I don-" Kyle started rambling but was cut off by Stan.

"Dude chill, it's okay. Who cares about what others think and Wendy was completely fine with it. It'll be fine, I promise." Stan said reassuringly.

"Thanks." Kyle said with a smile. Stan dropped off Kyle and that marked the end of a busy day.

Stan arrived back home and lounged in his room. Being on his phone as he would always do. He sat there scrolling through twitter again noticing Kyle most recent tweets.

Kyle's Tweet:

kylebroflovski16

GUESS WHO JUST GOT ASKED TO PROM? Hint: me. :)))))

Stan was happy to see his best friend so excited. He was glad he could change Kyle. He felt...accomplished? With that, Stanley turned off his phone knowing the planning that had to come.

"Man, prom really is expensive!".


End file.
